


不配

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “你和我才是一类人，我们才是最配的。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	不配

不配

当看到李子琪衬衫上面红色的口红印的时候，文星伊假装不经意地别过头。她不敢去想，这个口红印是来自哪个女人的，是高的还是矮的，是胖的还是瘦的。 

她的女朋友已经不是第一次这样了，每次跟她做爱的时候，都会发现一下别人的痕迹。例如，很俗气的香水，例如那些看上去很奇怪的红印，例如在领口有别的颜色的头发，她在高潮的时候甚至叫着别人的名字。

她尽量避免去剖析这些事，她一直那么想，她在她心里是第二也好。后来，她又发现，她可能是第三，第四，或者第五……

但她一直装着大量，她不甘心离去，自己谈了五年的初恋女朋友，自己曾是她的唯一，不知道什么时候开始，那个在她单车后座天真笑着的小女孩，变成了这样。

想着想着，在她身下抽插的沾满蜜液的手指停了下来。文星伊想不明白，这个尴尬的状态是什么时候开始的，应该同情自己还是应该笑她残忍。

李子琪睁开享受的眸诧异地看着身上的人，  
“你干嘛停下来？” 

“我累了。不想做了。” 文星伊拿起了地上的浴袍，走去阳台点了一根烟。

慢慢地吞吐着，灰色的烟圈似雾一样点燃夜空，她看了看手指上的尾戒。又像回到了最初的心动的感觉，那个小女孩垫起脚尖亲她，那个小女孩在她跑步摔倒的时候，心疼地直掉眼泪。她是天使，她在她回忆里还是天使。

“是天使，所以要分享给别人对吗？” 文星伊小声地说出了这句话，烟火燃尽险些烫到了她。

她不舍得，她不想惹她生气，文星伊扭头想去哄李子琪，她甚至恨自己那么多猜疑不相信她。

结果走出阳台，发现她人已经走了。留下空白的床单，空白的文星伊。

“唉。” 文星伊摇摇头，怪就怪她自己硬要坚持这个人吧，怪就怪她在事情刚开始的时候就绑上眼睛装作没看见给她继续放肆的机会吧，即使眼里满是委屈的眼泪，文星伊也没有按下那个拨打电话的按钮。

在偌大的豪宅里，李子琪正在A市集团总裁金容仙的大腿上，只见金容仙穿着一整套正装，一边开着电话会议，一边任由身上的妖精拉扯她的西装领带，她趁着电话会议的间隙，偶尔低下头，蹭着身上人的浑圆，品尝香喷喷的奶香。

欲求不满的李子琪想要的更多，她开始一颗颗地解开金容仙的白衬衫纽扣。用指尖在金容仙身上撩拨点火，金容仙隐忍着情欲下越发沉重的呼吸，迅速把会议开完。

电话刚挂，“怎么，刚不是说家里有事要回去，不跟我睡吗？” 金容仙凑近李子琪，压低声音在她脸上喷着温热的气息，怎么看怎么迷人，她直直地盯着她，慢慢地舔起了嘴唇。

身上人再也忍不住，直接把红唇附上了金容仙，金容仙也不服输地伸出灵巧的小舌跟她纠缠着。

李子琪赤裸的翘臀被金容仙放在了冰冷的工作桌  
上，引得她打了一个冷颤，金容仙用一只手强势地环住着她的腰，另一只手不闲着，娴熟的手法令她飘飘欲仙。李子琪享受着情欲的最高点，金容仙满足了她刚刚在文星伊那里得不到的释放。

她想跟金容仙做，她也舍不得文星伊对她的好。

是命运作弄人吗，为什么情人要只能有一个，她两个都要。她全部都要。

李子琪做完之后就昏睡过去了，手机放在床头柜上，半夜金容仙被手机突然亮起的强光晃醒。

看到来电显示写着“我的星星”，联系人照片是李子琪跟一个女生脸贴脸的合照。好奇心作祟的她伸手拿过手机按下了接通，匆匆地一边听一边下了楼。

“喂，对不起啊，宝宝，我语气重了。” 沉稳的低音炮带着点委屈在电话那头响起。

金容仙瞬间就懂了自己刚刚干了什么，那个人是什么人。为什么有时跟自己约会会无缘无故跑掉，为什么上次金容仙问她手上的尾戒什么意思的时候，她那么慌张地拔掉，她都懂了。

她堂堂大总裁居然也被耍了，自己和现在这个低声下气的女人是同一类人，金容仙忍不住笑出了声，“噗。” 她下意识地捂住了嘴，“我们都被耍了，你的宝贝是个渣女，醒醒吧。” 

“你不要那么说她，她不是。” 文星伊像被捅破了心一样，她感觉自己所有的羞耻心都被捅出来了，眼眶慢慢泛红，捏紧的指尖泛着白，她蹲了下来，因为她不知道自己什么时候倒下，她一直在庆幸没有人告诉她真相，但现在真相就在眼前。

“你别哭啊，拜拜就拜拜，下一个更乖啊。”金容仙小声地安慰着对面的女人，她隔着电话感觉到了对方的崩溃，令她也紧张了起来。

“那你成全我好不好，你把她还给我好不好。求求你了。” 文星伊一边抽泣着，一边恳求着金容仙。

金容仙整个心都软了下来，这年头为什么还有那么纯情的女孩子啊，大家不是都玩玩的吗，为什么她那么认真。 

“别哭了，我还给你，别人会还给你吗？她觉得她有你一个就够了吗？不要哭了啊，不要再哭了。” 金容仙第一次那么温柔的跟一个人讲话，她没有办法伤害一个那么善良的女孩。金容仙甚至想冲过去给个肩膀她靠。

“为什么…只有我…我放不了手，为什么……只有我……在认真，她都不会心疼的吗？” 文星伊哭得说话断断续续地，手上没有力气了，根本握不住手机，手机直接摔在了地上，“啪嗒” 挂掉了。

电话那头的金容仙很害怕她出事，查了一下聊天记录里面，查到李子琪家的地址，想着碰碰运气的，飞车去了那个地址。

文星伊满脸泪痕颤颤巍巍地开了门，金容仙终于都看到了，这个好女孩，清冷的白皮肤，倔强的薄唇此刻没有任何血色，高高瘦瘦的身材，肩膀瘦弱的感觉下一秒就要倒下，整个人被抽空了一样，没有灵魂。

她跟李子琪很像，跟她原本以为的李子琪很像。

清纯不掺和任何杂质，漂亮善良又深情，她一直想碰到一个这样的女孩，她以为李子琪是，结果又是一次碰壁。

她好心疼眼前这个女生，她竟然很想保护她，就像保护活在勾心斗角的战场里的自己内心的最后一点善良一样。

那个李子琪不配拥有那么纯净的爱，她跟眼前这个人才是一类人，她们才配在一起。

她看着眼前瘦弱的身影越来越小，越来越小。她小跑冲上去，抱住了她。文星伊怔住了，这个拥抱来的很及时，她想就这样贪着这个最冷的夜唯一一点温暖，沉沉地睡去再也不醒来。

“我真的很爱她，也许是以前的她，回忆里的她，我只有她了。”文星伊低下了头，滚烫的泪顺着地心引力掉在金容仙的手臂上。

金容仙紧紧地搂着她，越来越紧，两人的身体完全的贴合在一起，坚强的总裁第一次放下伪装，她把头架在身前人瘦瘦的肩膀上。“不是这样的。”  
她看到了她在一个陌生人面前也可以如此从容地说出自己的内心话，金容仙被触动了。清冷的眸也挂上了阳台外月光的温柔。

“她不配拥有你和你的爱。” 金容仙在她肩膀上摇摇头，有意无意地蹭着她的耳鬓。

文星伊没有再说话，只是微微地点点头，她都知道，只是她不想面对。

两个人在月色下抱着站了好久，好久。直到文星伊回过神了，松开了金容仙的怀抱，“谢谢你，你其实没有必要来安慰我这个陌生人，你也是受害者，而且我连你什么名字都不知道。” 文星伊的声音因为长时间的哭泣变得哑哑的，软软糯糯的。

“金容仙。” 

“我叫文星伊。”   
……  
……  
……  
“什么！这就是你们相识的故事！太扯了吧。”  
丁辉人吓得差点把口中叼着的鸡爪吐出来。

“怎么就扯了，我就是这样找到了银河系最后一个小天使宝贝的。” 金容仙低头亲了亲文星伊靠在她肩膀上的头。

“没想到我们文总攻以前那么受啊……” 安惠真一边抿着烧酒一边感慨。

“我现在也受，只受给她看。” 文星伊歪着嘴角痞痞地说道。

丁辉人接过安惠真递过来的纸巾，擦了擦沾上了大酱的嘴角，“我比较好奇金总怎么追到手的。”

“哇，她可难追了。” 金容仙皱着眉头摇头。

安惠真和丁辉人张大了嘴，平时整天恨不得挂在姐姐身上的文星伊居然很难追，文星伊挑了挑眉，点点头表示“认证”。

“那就得从后来的那个晚上说起了…………”

我也不知道香不香，我也不知道我为什么总有那么多奇奇怪怪的脑洞。可能因为最近太丧了吧

End. 


End file.
